The Cat's Eyes Finally Open
by gopottergo11
Summary: Lilly lost her parents on her way to Japan. She meets a boy in a dojo and they are paired partners. What secrets will be released? Is this girl as normal as she seems? KyoxOc Maybe some TohruxYuki somewhere in there. Bad at summaries. Read and reveiw please! : D
1. A Girl With Trobles

**This is my first Fruits Basket fic so, I hope you like it! Please, no flames but I do like reviews with suggestions! Thanks! (If I mess up on any Japanese culture, please tell me!)**

**-gopottergo11**

**The Cat's Eyes Finally Open**

The sky was gray, no sun to be seen. The air was crisp and cool. The leaves were red, orange, and yellow. Fall was here, and everyone was glad. Well, almost everyone.

A teenage girl, around the age of 16, was packing her belongings in a box, and so was the rest of her family. She had curly blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a hint of grey. She had the body of a model, but she was not popular. She wasn't like all the other girls at school. She wasn't girlie; she was a tom-boy. She played sports and bailed on school dances.

She and her family lived in California. Her father, a husky blonde man, got a new job in Japan. He vowed he would never ditch his family. So, they were forced to move to the other side of the world.

"Lilly! Lilly? Honey dear, are you done packing?" her mother asked. Lilly sighed, her blonde curls getting in her face. "Yeah, mom!" she replied. They would have to get a ship to Japan because the father wanted to keep an eye on their belongings.

**1 hr and 45 min later. On the ship to Japan.**

The air felt like needles hitting Lilly in the face. It's crisp, coolness enforced 20%. She started toward the back of the boat; she could barely see the California harbor. "Lilly Sapphire?" a deep, growling voice asked. "Huh?" Lilly turned around. The captain was standing there, looking into her eyes. "Um, sir?" responded Lilly. "I have a favor for you and your father is okay with you doing this: I need you to go on another boat because a younger child needs your bunk. I'm sorry but please do this? For a good cause?" Lilly stared. She had to get on another boat for an infant? Really? Where is the other boat anyway? "Hmm, fine." she agreed. "Excellent! I'll call up another boat to transfer you in!" "Swell." mumbled Lilly. She then went to the front of the boat and let the wind blow her hair in many directions.

A smaller boat, about half the size of the boat Lilly was present on now, pulled up to the side of the boat. Both boats put their anchor down and set up a plank for Lilly to walk across. Her bags were by her side, ready to be lifted and taken aboard the new ship. Lilly grumbled. "Why must all this happen to me?" she muttered. "Lilly dear!" Her mother called her. "Honey, we'll see you in Japan. Just hang tight!" her mother said with a smile. "Sure." Lilly said, not amused. "Good girl. Love you lots, hun!" "Um, sure. Love you too." she breathed. Her mother then embraced her. "Mom? I'll see you later!" Lilly mumbled. "Okay, sorry honey." Her mother smiled and let her go. Lilly then walked the plank to the other boat. It was surprisingly clean. Just then, a man in a white uniform stepped in front of her. _Probably the captain. _she thought. "You're cabin is down the hall to the left." his deep, gruff voice said. "Okay. Thanks." she muttered. She went down the clean hall, went left, and found her small but convenient cabin. _It has a bed and a toilet. Good enough. _She threw her bags on the floor and took a nap.

**A few days later. Porting into Japan.**

"It's about time." grumbled Lilly. "The first time I've walked on steady ground in days." She was off the boat and was waiting for her mom and dad. Hours past and no boat came. The captain of the boat she was in came up to her. He took off his hat and said, "Lilly, my sweet, I'm so sorry." She looked up confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Did you take me to the wrong port?" The man looked down. "No. The boat you got off, the one with your family on it sank. It had an unknown hole and grow bigger from impacting debris. It was a very old and rusty boat. I'm sorry." Lilly was shocked. "N-no. No. No! That did not happen!" "Yes it did young lassie. Did your parents have money to get back to California?" "No! They used all their money to get here! I can't afford to go back! They can't be dead!" "Well, they are. I'm sorry." The captain walked away. Lilly was shocked. She never lost any thing or anyone that she loved before. She grabbed her bags, went through them, grabbed her back pack, and only put necessary things in her back pack. She left her other bags and items at the dock. She was on her way to find a way to live. A gentle tear rolled down her face.

She found some woods and decided to walk through them. _I won't go too far. Worse case I'll be more lost then how I started. _She walked through the marvelous trees and flowers. She saw streams and deer. It was definitely a beautiful sight. She came across a building. It had large glass windows that allowed her to see through. They were people fighting and punching and doing martial arts. _Well, maybe I can get lessons here so I can learn how to fight! If I know how to fight then I can protect myself. _She walked in. There was a front desk with a bell. The place smelt like sweat. The sounds were people grunting and being threw down. She rang the bell. An old man came and looked at her curiously. "May I help you?" "I want to train." The old man laughed. "Ah, it's been years since we've had a fierce female. Welcome. I'll get you a uniform!" The old man left and came back with a white, fighting karate robe. "Here, take a right turn down the hall." She put on the robe and went down the hall to the right.

She walked in and saw tons of boys and men fighting and being fought. She gazed around the room and found a red-head. He was kicking the crap out of a man around the age of 25. He, the red-head, looked to be 16. _Wow, he looks… fine. Tall, skinny, strong. I might just fall for this guy. _A man in a black robe came up to her. Hhe looked her up and down. "So? You want to fight? You're just a pesky little girl." The red-head was watching now. His eyes were glued to Lilly. _He notices me. Hold up, I need to deal with _this guy _over here. _Lilly looked up at the man. "I'm the couch and I say you're just a weak little girl." Anger was building up inside Lilly. "Who knows, old man, I could be stronger than you. You've never seen me fight so how would you know?" Lilly threw at him. The man looked pleased. "All girls are weak, immature-" Lilly took the man by the arm, flipped him in the air, slammed him into the ground, and grabbed his arm to go behind his back to where one move would break his arm. "That's the least of my abilities." Lilly said. She noticed that all the guys gathered in a group around them. _How much did they see? _Lilly released the man. He smiled. "You please me. I'll pair you up with one of my best fighters. Kyo?" The red-head came up. "Kyo, you will be this young lady's partner." _Score. _"Yes sir." Kyo mumbled. Everyone separated and went back to what they were doing.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Kyo. They were chopping blocks. Lilly was breaking them easily. Kyo had difficulties but got them chopped. All the men looked back at them shocked. "My name is Lilly Sapphire. I'm 16 years old. I'm here because my dad got a promotion from California, United States, to here in Japan. But, he and my family died in the ride here so now I want to learn how to fight to protect myself." She said simply. He looked at her surprised. " Sorry about that. Aren't you supposed to be 'girlie'?" Lilly stopped. She glared at him. "Oh, so because I'm a girl means I can't fight or play sports? Because I'm a girl, I'm supposed to wear dresses and skirts and wear make up? What in the heck makes you think that's what I do?" she fussed at him. He took a step back. "Well, sorry! I'm used to a freaking girlie girl in my house!" yelled Kyo. "Who? Your sister?" "No. Someone were having stay with us because she had no home." "What's her name?" "Tohru."

It was time to leave. Lilly was leaving when Kyo ran after her. "Yes?" "So, where are you going to stay?" Lilly looked straight ahead and thought. "I don't know. Maybe under a tree. Possibly under a rock." Kyo laughed. "Well, I'm Kyo Sohma. I'm 16 and… nothing much else I guess." Lilly laughed. She saw a beautiful creek. The moon was reflecting off the water. It was a beautiful view. "Wow, I think I'll sleep here tonight. See you tomorrow Kyo." He looked shocked and disappointed. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He walked away. _Score._

**At the Sohma Household**

"Welcome home Kyo! How was your day at the dojo?" asked Tohru, extremely happy as always. "Well, there's a new girl. She seems cool." he responded. "Ooohh! Kyo's in LOVE!" screeched Shigure. "How is that possible? A cold, heartless man be in love? More unlikely be loved." said Yuki. "SHUT UP!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Flames are not appreciated. But if you don't like it, please tell me how to improve! : ) I'll update every Saturday! Thanks! Bye!**

**-gopottergo11**


	2. Sohmas Meet Sapphire

**Hello! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, subscribed, or anything else I can't name. Most of all, thanks for reading! Enjoy chapter 2!**

The next day, Kyo woke up and dressed in his robe for the dojo. He made sure his hair was neater than usual and ran down stairs for breakfast. Downstairs, Tohru had been making breakfast for the three Sohmas. "Kyo! You did something with your hair! You made it neat!" commented Tohru. "You act as if I do nothing with it usually?" he stated. Tohru laughed nervously and went back to cooking.

When Kyo was done eating the fish and rice, he went out and headed for the dojo. He walked down the path from the house to his destination. The path had trees on every side, because the sun to made many shadows among the branches. It was a nice cool day. The air had a nice fresh smell to it. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a rustle behind the bushes. He stopped and looked around, and prepared himself for anything that might attack.

"HEEE- AHHHH!" Lilly jumped out of the bushes and ran towards Kyo. On instinct, Kyo flung his fist, which resulted to Lilly receiving a punch to the eye and fell back on the hard ground. Kyo gasped once he realized what he did. "What the heck?! Were you trying to kill me?" he yelled helping her up. She had her hand in front of her eye so he couldn't see if he did any damage. "Heh, no. I though you were an animal. I was going to try and catch it for breakfast. And hopefully have some leftovers." she chuckled. "Well, okay. Did I hurt you? I mean, injure you?" She looked at him oddly. "Why a change from 'hurt' to 'injure'? Is 'hurt' not a manly enough word for you?" she teased. Kyo's face turned red. "No! Did I hurt you or not?" "Well, kinda…" she trailed off.

"Let me see." She hesitated. She finally took her hand away from her face. She had a black eye. Kyo's mouth dropped slightly. _Haven't even known this girl for a week and I already hurt her! This is a record. _"Um, Kyo?" _I hurt Tohru a few times but not this quick! _"Um, Earth to Kyo?" _Wow, that's a good black eye. At least I know my least potential. _"KYO! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry about your eye." Kyo finally said. "No problem." Lilly said. "Let's just go to the dojo." "Okay." said Kyo. So then they walked together to the dojo. Kyo couldn't help but look at her eye.

When they walked into the dojo, everyone looked at Kyo and Lilly. A few people snickered. "What are you laughing at?" "Oh nothing, Kyo." assured quite a bit of people.

**-The first few hours of training-**

Lilly and Kyo got separated in training ,after the first few hours, doing different training activities. As Lilly was kicking punching bags training her legs and leg muscles, a few boys came up to her. "So, you already got beat up?" "Did our coach get revenge from yesterday?" "We knew you wouldn't last long." Lilly stopped kicking and glared at them. She sat down and started to weep. The boys laughed and bent down over her. She peaked out and kicked each of them in the eye, insuring that she was using all her might. Each of the boys fell back from pain. Lilly jumped up. "You got a black eye from a girl. Go tell your friends that." She stormed off.

"Um, did you just do what I think you did?" asked Kyo. "Heck yeah. Why won't I have done it?" "Well, you- um, well, you just don't seem that that kind of person." "I do crazy things." "Yeah, well, that sort of crazy thing is something a guy would most likely do." Lilly glared and ran to the punching bags. She kicked so hard, that the bag fell down. Everyone stopped and gawked. Lilly looked around, her curls getting in her face. "What?" Everyone shook their head. Lilly shrugged and left the dojo.

"Hey Kyo, why don't you chase after your girlfriend?" "I will. And then bring her back to give you a black eye too." said Kyo as he left the dojo. He ran down the trail and looked behind every bush. His heart felt oddly heavy. He started to freak out. "Lilly? Lilly! Crap, what if she's lost in the woods?" He heard a rustle of leaves. "Lilly? Lilly!" He looked out and didn't see her, but instead a squirrel. He yelled. "Ahh! Why won't you just come out!" He ran down the path and tripped on a root. He landed on his knees and just stayed there. It got darker, greyer, colder. He felt tiny drops slowly hit his head. It started to increase, until it started to rain. Drop after drop hit his head, but he didn't care.

He eventually got up and went home. "Kyo? You're wet!" shrieked Tohru. "Yeah, I'm going to my room." Tohru was curious and worried. "I'll talk to him during dinner." Then she started to cook.

**-With Lilly-**

_Boys. Men. JERKS!_ She kicked a tree and shook the leaves off. _"Oh! She's a girl! She can't do a thing!" Gah! I can do whatever I want! _She punched another tree. _Even Kyo turns on me! He seemed nice! But NO! _She aimed to kick a rock but hit her head on a branch. She passed out.

**-Back to Kyo. After dinner-**

Kyo didn't eat dinner, no matter how much Tohru tried to persuade him. After the other two Sohmas and Tohru finished dinner, Tohru went upstairs to check on Kyo. "Kyo?" She opened his door. He was sitting on his bed, his head hung over. "Kyo, what's wrong?" "Nothing." mumbled Kyo. "Kyo, I'm here to help you." He looked at her. His face was red. "Tohru, do you believe in love at first sight?" Tohru was taken back. "Um, who are you refering to?" "Lilly."

Shigure was taking a stroll through the woods. The rain had stopped and the mud was fresh. "High school girls, high school girls! All for me! High school girls!" sang Shigure. He went by the creek. There, he saw a blonde haired girl, passed out on the ground. "I keep finding girls out in these woods!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and headed toward the house.

"Oh Kyo, do you feel happy when you see her? Do weep when you don't? You might just love this girl Kyo! I want to meet her!" said Tohru getting excited. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you!" "Kyo, if this was love at first sight, then you would've felt warm when you first saw her. Did you?" "A little." "Well, if it was pure love, then you look forward to seeing her?" "Yeah." "Kyo, quit giving me short answers." warned Tohru. "Fine. When I see her hurt, my heart feels heavy. What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tohru smiled. "That means you care for her. What would you do if something ha-" Tohru got interrupted. "I brought a GUEST!" sang Shigure.

Tohru and Kyo ran down stairs. They met up with Yuki and Shigure. They saw the blonde girl laying on the couch. "Poor girl was laying on the ground unconscious. She also has a black eye." said Shigure. "Where did you find her?" asked Yuki. "By the creek. A beautiful place to pass out!" exclaimed Shigure. "Why do you seem shocked, Kyo?" Yuki asked him. Kyo didn't realize his jaw was dropped. "My gosh. That's Lilly!"

**Yea! Chapter 2 done! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer but I need to build up my ideas. Please review and leave me and suggestions on how I can improve! : ) Thank you! Bye!**

**-gopottergo11**


	3. Amnesia Makes Love

**Hello! Sorry for not updating Saturday. I was with relatives. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays! **

"Is she going to be alright, Hatori?" asked Shigure. "She should be just fine. Let her wake up and give her time to adjust to the sudden change of setting." "Okay, would you like some pie, Hatori?" asked Tohru. "Why, yes please." Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki left to the kitchen. Kyo stayed next to Lilly. _Wow, I'm a jerk. Sorry Lilly. _Just then Lilly's eyes flicked open. "She's awake!" called Kyo.

"I just got the pie too." said Hatori. "Where am I? Who are you?" Lilly asked Hatori. "You're safe. Tell me, do you recognize Kyo?" Lilly looked around the room. "Sorry, who?" "How can she not know me?!" yelled Kyo. "She has amnesia." Kyo's heart sank alittle. "There's nothing I can do. You'll have to help her restore her memory, Kyo" "What amnesia?" asked Lilly. "Food." answered Yuki. "I want some!" she exclaimed. "You already have some. A lot of it." mumbled Kyo.

Hatori left a while later. He had to go and check on Akito. The Sohmas' and Lilly ate dinner. During dinner, Shigure invited Lilly to stayand live with them. Yuki slammed his fork down. "Shigure? Can I talk to you in the hall?" The two went to the long narrow hallway. "We already have one outsider who knows the secret! If Lilly stays, she'll find out!" "Well, so be it." said Shigure. He went back to the dinning room, leaving Yuki in the hall.

"Here's your room." said Kyo to Lilly. "Cool, thanks." said Lilly while smiling at Kyo. His heart fluttered and he got goose bumps. "Okay, I'm going to bed goodnight." he said turning away. "Wait!" He turned around to see Lilly look sad. "What's wrong?" She sat on her bed and he sat next to her. "Why can't I remember anything?" "I don't know. You might of hit your head on something." he said lightly touching a growing bruise on her head. " Why is one of my eyes purple when everyone else's eyes are the same color?" "Well, you got a black eye." "But, it's purple." "It's called a black eye." "You're blind because it's purple." Kyo started to laugh, but Lilly looked confused. "You're right, purple eye." Lilly smiled.

A few days went by. Kyo kept Lilly from going to the dojo. The rumor there was that Lilly ran away and went on a rampage. Kyo also stayed next to Lilly most of the time, always by her side. Yuki noticed this and pulled Kyo out to the hallway. "Take her to the dojo." "No, I don't want her to get more hurt and harassed." "She still needs to fight. She must learn to protect herself. You're not always going to be next to her on her side." "I know, but she'll go back once she gets her memory back." "Take her tomorrow." "No." "Yes." "No you dumb rat!" "You stupid cat, take her." Kyo growled. "Fight me!" Yuki sighed. "Stupid cat." Yuki punched Kyo into the door. Kyo got up and kicked him in the stomach. While in the air, Yuki did a flip and punched Kyo through several walls. Kyo coughed, "You win." "Good. Doesn't surprise me either." Then he left.

"Where are we going?" asked Lilly. Sshe and Kyo were walking in the woods. "Nowhere. We're just going for a walk." "Then why are you carrying that basket?" "We're having a picnic." "Yummy!" exclaimed Lilly. Kyo's face turned red. They reached the beautiful creek. Kyo set out the blanket and set the food out. They had fish, rice, rice balls, and cake. "Wow!" Lilly smiled at Kyo. Kyo smiled back. _Wow, she sure knows how to make a guy smile. _They started to eat. "So, do you remember anything?" asked Kyo. "Um, your name is Kyo, then there's Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and old doctor guy." "That's Hatori." "Yeah, him." "What else?" Lilly pondered for a minute. "For some reason… California keeps coming to my head. What's a California?" Kyo smiled. "You're remembering! That's where you came from. You came from California, US. Now you're in Japan! Great job!" Kyo had an urg to hug her, but if he did, she'd be hugging a cat.

They walked home later and noticed Shigure gone. "Where is he?" asked Lilly. Tohru looked scared. "He went to see Akito."

**With Shigure and Akito**

"… You want another girl in your home? What are you doing to girls? I knew you were obsessed with girls but really? 16 year olds?" "No! It's not like that! She has no home-" "And her health is critical, yeah, same story with Tohru." "Please?" "… As long as she-" "Tells no one the secret. Thanks." "Good"

**Back at the Sohma household a while later**

It was 9:00 at night. Lilly still didn't know her ways around the big house with many hallways. Kyo showed her her room. "Kyo?" He turned around before he left the door. "Yes?" "I have a question." "What is it?" "What is love?" Kyo's face turned tomato red. "Uh, what?" "What is love? I heard Tohru say she loved leeks?" "Uh, I hate leeks. But love is… a strong feeling of… like? Strong feeling of emotion that makes you like something very VERY much. Usually something-or in some cases someone- that brings you great joy or happiness. That's the best way I can explain it." Lilly looked Kyo in the eyes. Kyo looked at her eyes and his heart pounded. His heart and stomach fluttered. "Kyo, thank you for telling me that. It explains a lot." "Why?" "I think I love someone."

**Please review and give me suggestions! Have a great Christmas/ Holiday! :D**


	4. A Major Twist

**Hey! So, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a great time! Have a happy New Year!**

"Well, I got permission form Akito. She's fine with it." stated Shigure. "Yea! Now Lilly and I can have girl time!" exclaimed Tohru. "Lilly isn't girlie though." Kyo mentioned. "Oh. Well, we could talk and… stuff." Tohru seemed upset. Lilly came downstairs to where everyone else was. "Hey. What's wrong Tohru?" she asked. "Oh! Nothing! Don't worry about me!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling. "Tohru, you're my friend. Tell me." "It's nothing. Just, you get to stay and I thought me and you could have girl time but Kyo said you don't like girlie things." Lilly looked at Kyo then back to Tohru. "I'll put on eye liner and an outfit with at lease tights. That's as far as I'll go." "YEA! We can have girl time tonight!" Tohru ran upstairs.

"I thought you don't like makeup?" asked Kyo when they we alone in the living room. "Usually. I only do eye liner because it brings out my eyes very well." She stated. "Okay." There was a silence. Only the sound of rain drops hitting the roof. "I remember something." She said. "Really? Good! Tell me." said Kyo, sitting up a little straighter. "I remember my mom and dad dieing. I remember being different in California. I remember you giving me the black eye." Kyo looked down. "I'm sorry." "Don't be."

Tohru was looking through her calendar, marking important dates. Then, she noticed, that tonight was going to be a full moon. "Wow! That'll be pretty!" She circles it and went back downstairs.

Yuki walked into the living room. He saw Lilly writing something on paper, and Kyo watching her. "Kyo, I need to talk to you." Kyo looked up and walked towards Yuki. "What?" "You didn't take her to the dojo." Kyo looked shocked. "H-how do you know?" "Why would the picnic basket of left if you two were going to fight?" "Um, lunch?" "The dojo has a cafeteria." Kyo looked down. "She's not ready." He mumbled. "Listen I know you love her and all but-" "It doesn't matter if I love her! Last night, she had me define "love" and after I did, she said she thinks she loves someone! Why would she tell me that if it was me? She doesn't love me back Yuki!" he yelled. "Don't be so negative. I see the way she looks at you." "It's just a glace." Kyo sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. Yuki sighed and sat down next to him and started to rub his back.

Meanwhile, Lilly heard the whole thing. She started to cry. "You don't know Kyo. You don't know." Then she thought, _Why don't I go out with him then? He loves me and I love him! _ Just then the boys came back in. Lilly covered her face with the notebook. Tohru then ran down stairs. "Hey! Tonight's going to be a full moon!" Lilly's eyes went wide. "What?" "Tonight is going to be a full moon!" "No!" Lilly stood up quickly. "Whoa, what's wrong?" asked Kyo. "I remember everything now. I have to go!" Lilly ran out of the house. "Wait!" Kyo ran after her.

It was getting dark quickly. Lilly was running through the woods. _Must…find…a safe…place! _Lilly was out in the middle of nowhere. "Perfect." She sat down and waited.

Kyo was after her. He lost track but kept running forward. It was dark and the moon was about to shine from behind a cloud. He came up to an empty space and saw Lilly. "Lilly! What in the heck is going on?!" Lilly looked up and gasped. "Kyo! Go away! You can't be here!" "Why?" " I don't want to hurt you!" "Wait, how?" "There's no time! Leave!" Just then the moon shown and Lilly fell to the ground. She started to grow hair and claws and sharp teeth. She turned into a ware wolf. Her blue eyes looked at Kyo. Kyo's mouth was dropped. Lilly ran deep into the woods and howled.

**Later at the Sohma home**

"I don't believe it. She had a secret too!" said Tohru. Kyo had just got done telling the story. "Wow." said Yuki. "I guess it won't be to bad to tell her our secret." stated Shigure. "I'm the only one without one!" said Tohru giggling.

**5:30 am **

Everyone was awake. They couldn't go to sleep with the exciting day before racing through their mind. Just then Lilly walked through the door. Everyone looked at her and she looked at everyone. "You know. Don't you?" They all nodded. Lilly sniffed and looked down. "I'll go pack my bags." "No! We actually have a similar secret!" said Kyo. "No secret could be like mine. I'm leaving so I don't hurt you." "No, listen. Whenever me, Yuki, and Shigure hug someone of the opposite sex or we're under a great deal of stress, we change to an animal of the Chinese Zodiac. I turn to a cat, Yuki a rat, and Shigure a dog." Said Kyo. Lilly looked confused. "What?" "Let us show you." Said Yuki. Yuki went a hugged Tohru, leaving her face blushed, and turned to a rat. Shigure went over to Lilly. "Hello my fellow canine friend!" and hugged her to turn to a dog. Kyo started to Lilly, and shyly embraced her and Lilly ended up hugged an orange cat.

**Alright! Hope you like the twist! Please Review! :D**


End file.
